


Под открытым небом

by gutentag



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutentag/pseuds/gutentag
Summary: Стилински и Хейл идут в поход, и Стайлз много чего хочет сделать под открытым небом.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Underneath the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286716) by [hazelNuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts). 



Стайлз дергает молнию на груди, роняет рюкзак на землю с облегченным вздохом, потирая натруженные плечи, любуется открывающимся впереди видом. Ради этого они шли весь день. Между деревьями обильно мелькают зеленые кусты, журчат речушки, что питают находящееся ниже в долине озеро. Небо чистое, за исключением пары облаков, отражающихся в водной глади. Солнце почти полностью прячется за горами, готовится уступить дорогу луне со звездами.

Он рад, что поддался на уговоры вместо ночевки в мотеле разбить лагерь. Никогда он еще не ощущал себя настолько свободным.

— Собираешься стоять или все-таки поможешь? — ворчит позади Дерек.

Он оборачивается, наблюдает, как тот разворачивает палатку. Поляна, которую они сочли пригодной для отдыха, в длину не более пары футов, но отлично подходит для временного лагеря. Никаких лесных пожаров, ясно дал понять рейнджер, когда они собирались в свое небольшое путешествие.

— Иду, — говорит он, волоча за собой рюкзак.

На установку палатки требуются считанные минуты благодаря настойчивости Стайлза и постоянным тренировкам на заднем дворе.

— Эй, Дер, — начинает он, забивая последний колышек. — Что думаешь о сексе под открытым небом?

— Не пробовал.

— Серьезно? Ты ведь тысячу раз с семьей ходил в походы.

— Именно, с _семьей_.

Дерек разворачивает свой спальный мешок, точно так же быстро разбирается со вторым. Стайлз не отрицает, что выглядит это даже чуточку сексуально.

— За последние пару лет у меня не было возможности выбраться куда-нибудь. Так, во всяком случае.

— Точно. Но ты бы согласился? Хочу уже вычеркнуть этот пункт из списка.

— Понятия не имею, почему удивляюсь, что у тебя есть список мест, где бы ты хотел заняться сексом, — Дерек с недоверием во взгляде качает головой.

— Не только мест, — отвечает Стайлз, пока устанавливает печку. — Еще поз, игрушек, ролевых игр.

— Собирался мне показать?

— Может быть. Он на компе.

— В таблицу оформил?

— В алфавитном порядке, разумеется.

Дерек смеется и вновь качает головой. Он выхватывает зажигалку из его рук, притягивает ближе для поцелуя с многообещающим продолжением: вылизывает рот Стайлза, посасывает нижнюю губу, сжимает волосы на затылке, вырывая тихие стоны. Отпрянув, прижимается к его лбу.

— Много чего хочешь убрать из списка?

— Не совсем, — с улыбкой отвечает Стилински. Он _очень_ рад, что позволил уговорить себя на поход.


End file.
